Petronella Osgood
Petronella Osgood ist ein Mensch des 21. Jahrhunderts. Sie ist die Assistentin von Kate Stewart, der wissenschaftlichen Leiterin von UNIT und eine große Verehrerin des Doctors. Zum Ausdruck bringt sie dies mit dem Tragen eines langen Schals. Osgood leidet an Asthma, weshalb sie in stressigen Situationen auf ihr Asthma-Spray angewiesen ist. Das erste Treffen mit dem Doctor 2015 lernt Osgood den Elften Doctor kennen, als die TARDIS von UNIT lokalisiert und zur National Gallery gebracht wird. Dort will man ihm in der geheimen Under-Gallery ein Gemälde zeigen, aus dem offenbar jemand heraus gekommen ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass nicht nur ein, sondern mehrere Zygonen einen Weg gefunden haben, aus dem Gemälde, in Wahrheit ein Stasis-Kubus von Gallifrey, ausbrechen konnten. Einer der Zygonen nimmt Osgoods Gestalt an, um ungehindert agieren zu können (The Day of the Doctor). thumb|left|210px|Osgood trifft ihr Idol Der Doctor handelt einen Friedensvertrag zwischen den Zygonen und UNIT aus, der es Zygonen erlaubt, unbemerkt auf der Erde zu leben und sich zu vermehren. Damit dieser Frieden aufrecht erhalten wird, bestimmt er Osgood und deren Zygonen-Duplikat zu den Wächtern dieses Friedens. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt verstehen sich beide Osgoods als Schwestern und offenbaren niemandem, wer von beiden Mensch und wer Zygone ist (The Zygon Invasion). Wiedersehen mit dem Doctor thumb|210px|Missy tötet Osgood Etwa ein Jahr später trifft Osgood erneut auf den Zwölften Doctor. Sie ist weiterhin bei UNIT aktiv und hat ihr Outfit etwas modifiziert, so hat sie den Schal durch eine Fliege ergänzt (und verteidigt sie gegenüber dem Doctor mit einem Zitat seiner vorherigen Inkarnation). Sie erhält den Auftrag auf Missy aufzupassen, die im Lagerraum der UNIT-Maschine verwahrt wird. Jedoch gelingt es Missy mittels eines Tricks sie zu überlisten und tötet sie augenscheinlich. Es bleibt offen, ob es die menschliche Petronella oder deren Zygonen-Duplikat war, die ihr Leben verlor. (Death in Heaven) thumb|210px|left|Die Osgoods 2017 dann kommt es zum Zygonenaufstand, der nur noch durch den Osgood-Plan und dem Doctor aufgehalten werden kann. Allerdings weiß nur Osgood, wo sich die zum Plan dazugehörigen beiden Teile befinden. Während der Rebellion befindet sich eine der beiden Osgoods beim Doctor und hilft ihm, während die andere vom Anführer der Rebellion getötet wird. Nachdem es zu einer Patt-Situation kommt, die schließlich in letzter Sekunde aufgelöst werden kann, nimmt der Anführer der Rebellen den Platz der von ihm getöteten Osgood ein. Auch weiterhin weiß niemand, nicht mal der Doctor, wer von den beiden wer ist und ob die echte Osgood tatsächlich noch lebt oder entweder von Missy oder dem Zygonen getötet wurde. (The Zygon Invasion + The Zygon Inversion) Anmerkungen * Osgoods Brille kann als Bezug zu Tom Osgood gesehen werden, der dem Dritten Doctor in The Dæmons begegnete. Steven Moffat hatte geplant, ihn als Osgoods Vater zu etablieren. * Der Hinweis auf Osgoods Vater wurde aus dem Drehbuch gestrichen, um es dem Zuschauer zu überlassen, die Verbindung herzustellen. *Im Comic The Heralds of Destruction erfährt man, dass Tom Osgood Asthmatiker ist - wie Osgood auch *Osgood nennt dem Zwölften Doctor gegenüber ihren Vornamen, als dieser behauptet, sein Vorname sei Basil. Von daher ist nicht ganz klar, ob sie tatsächlich Petronella heißt. *Dass Osgood (und ihr "Zwilling") ein großer Fan des Doctors ist, erkennt man auch daran, dass sie viele Kleidungsstücke/Accessoires verschiedener Inkarnationen trägt. **So trägt sie anfangs den Schal des Vierten Doctors. **Später dann wechselt sie zur Fliege des Elften Doctors und verteidigt sie auf die selbe Art und Weise. **Sie trägt die roten Turnschuhe des 10. Doctors. **Sie trägt ein Hemd mit Fragezeichen am Kragen, wie der Vierte, Fünfte und Sechste Doctor. **Ihr Gegenstück trägt einen Pullunder mit Fragezeichen, wie ihn der Siebte Doctor getragen hat. **Später trägt sie auch abwechselnd eine Sellerie-Stange wie der Fünfte Doctor und einen Katzen-Anstecker wie der Sechste Doctor (Hosts of the Wirrn). Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:UNIT-Mitarbeiter Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung Kategorie:Opfer der Zygonen